


Все счастливые семьи одинаковы

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лондо Моллари принимает гостей за завтраком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все счастливые семьи одинаковы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Happy Families Are Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51918) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



> Текст переведен для ФБ-2015, команда fandom babylon-5 2015
> 
> Бета: andelyta

Вир почуял неладное сразу, как только дверь в апартаменты Лондо с жужжанием распахнулась и до него донесся запах дыма. Сначала он подумал, что начался пожар, но когда понял, что пахнет едой, а не горелой проводкой, его тревога немного улеглась.

Он задержался на пороге, размышляя, кто же мог быть внутри. За все время, что он работал с Лондо, посол не уделял особого внимания своим продуктам, и уж тем более их приготовлению. Также он не был особо рад гостям, которые сами делали завтрак. Это всегда было обязанностью Вира, кроме тех дней, когда он был в отъезде, и тогда этим занимался какой-нибудь несчастный слуга.

Осторожно двигаясь в сторону кухни, Вир услышал чью-то возню. Это тоже вряд ли был Лондо, только не в это время дня. Он, как люди выражались, не был «ранней пташкой».

Трудно сказать, к чему Вир готовился, заглядывая за дверь, — к встрече с грабителем, ворвавшимся к ним, чтобы украсть еду? — но кого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть, так это нарна, завернувшегося в простыню.

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/natoth/album/147555/view/749593)

— Утро доброе, — весело произнес Г'Кар.

— Ух… — ответил потрясенный Вир.

Он, конечно, знал, что в последнее время Г'Кар довольно часто навещает Лондо. И, хотя посол никогда ничего ему не говорил, Вир догадывался о причине этих визитов. Они стали… э-э… более дружны с тех пор, как центавриане освободили Нарн. А потом, когда у Лондо случился сердечный приступ, и Вир пришел в палату, чтобы навестить его, то застал там этих двоих, держащихся за руки. Лондо тут же отбросил руку Г'Кара, как будто это был бешеный дразит, а Вир покраснел и притворился, что ничего не видел. И лишь Г'Кар выглядел непроницаемым, как обычно.

С тех пор Вир говорил себе, что его в любом случае не касается, с кем дружит Лондо. Кажется, они хотели сохранить это в тайне, как будто по всей станции уже несколько лет не ходили шуточки о том, что они женаты. И вот теперь Г'Кар был здесь, в каюте Лондо, — первым, кого Вир увидел этим утром.

— Вы готовите завтрак для Лондо? — выпалил он наконец.

— Нет, — ответил Г'Кар. — Я готовлю завтрак для себя. Если Лондо захочет поесть, уверен, он вполне способен приготовить себе еду.

Вир до сих пор побаивался Г'Кара. Не только потому, что это был огромный нарн, который однажды сломал ему руку, и не потому, что он был шумным и дерзким. Г'Кар также был одним из самых отважных и верных личностей, которые когда-либо встречались Виру, и это само по себе внушало страх. Но сегодня, похоже, у него было очень хорошее настроение, и Виру это нравилось, хотя он даже думать не хотел о вызвавшей его причине.

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Вир, усаживаясь за стол. Так странно и непривычно было видеть кого-то еще, занятого делом на кухне. Г'Кар что-то разогревал в горшочке на плите, помешивая содержимое деревянной ложкой. Запах был странным, но не противным. — Лондо не умеет готовить.

— Полагаю, все, на что он способен, это откупорить новую бутылку бривари и позвать прислугу, — сказал Г'Кар.

Вир улыбнулся, хотя и почувствовал, что этим невольно предает Лондо.

— Однажды я задержался, и он попытался разогреть себе завтрак. И умудрился взорвать ультразвуковую печь. Когда я пришел, уже включились системы противопожарной безопасности, и вся комната была в пене.

Г'Кар расхохотался, и Вир тоже засмеялся, чувствуя облегчение. Трудно бояться того, кто готовит завтрак.

— Над чем это вы хохочете в такое время суток? — спросил Лондо, появившись в дверях с обычным для утра кислым выражением лица. Впрочем, не было похоже, что он много спал. И Вир виновато замолчал.

— Над тобой, — откровенно ответил Г'Кар. — Над кем же еще?

Лондо покачал головой.

— Г'Кар, ты такой грубый гость. Украл мою простыню, используешь мою кухню, чтобы приготовить мерзко пахнущий глууп, а теперь еще и подначиваешь моего атташе смеяться надо мной.

Лондо вел себя так, будто Вир каждое утро обнаруживал на его кухне полуголого нарна. Но любой, кто знал посла получше, мог бы заметить, что он не особо рад, что их застали вместе.

— Это не глууп, — ответил Г'Кар. — Это свежий глак.

Подойдя к плите, Лондо подозрительно уставился в горшок.

— Нет, это определенно глууп.

Г'Кар поднял ложку и вызывающе протянул ему.

— Это завтрак для воинов, Моллари. Сомневаюсь, что твой нежный центаврианский желудок сможет его переварить.

— Да ваши нарнские луженые желудки могут растворить гранит. Я же не самоубийца, чтобы пробовать ваши блюда.

— Я хочу попробовать, — сказал Вир, — ну, если вы не против.

Виру нравилось пробовать новые блюда, даже если потом приходилось об этом жалеть. Что было приятно в жизни на «Вавилоне 5», так это разнообразие выбора, но он никогда не мог набраться храбрости подойти к какому-нибудь нарнскому торговцу и попросить образцы их продуктов.

Оба посла повернулись к нему, как будто только сейчас вспомнили о его присутствии, и Г'Кар смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

— А он храбрее, чем выглядит, Моллари.

Вир не был уверен, считать это комплиментом или нет. Было странно, что Г'Кар вообще обратил на него внимание. За все пять лет, за исключением того раза, когда нарн ворчливо поблагодарил Вира за спасение его соплеменников во время центаврианской оккупации, да того ужасного момента, когда ему пришлось солгать о том, что На'Тот держали в плену на Нарне, у них просто не было случая нормально поговорить.

Г'Кар положил немного глака в миску и поставил перед Виром. Лондо и Г'Кар наблюдали за тем, как он взял ложку и осторожно попробовал дымящуюся массу. Язык немного обожгло, но, поскольку его зубы не растворились сразу, он зачерпнул новую порцию и подул на ложку, прежде чем сунуть ее в рот.

— Неплохо, — сказал он, наконец.

Г'Кар торжественно улыбнулся.

— Вот видишь, Моллари, даже у твоего слуги хватило смелости исследовать неизвестное.

Вир готов был возразить, что он дипломатический атташе посла Моллари, а не его слуга, но решил, что лучше промолчать. Лондо закатил глаза и сел, издав театральный вздох.

— Если премьер-министр Примы Центавра будет отравлен великим нарнским пророком, — сказал он, — поднимется ужасный скандал.

Г'Кар победно ухмыльнулся, а потом наполнил еще две чашки, прежде чем усесться за стол. Вир заметил, что, несмотря на сказанное раньше, нарн приготовил столько глака, что его с избытком хватало на три персоны. Лондо неуверенно потыкал в еду ложкой.

— Это немного похоже на земную овсянку, — сказал Вир, жуя. Насколько он мог судить, никаких побочных эффектов пока не было. — Думаю, если добавить немного сиропа чола, получится неплохое сочетание, — добавил он, собираясь встать.

— У нас его нет, — быстро ответил Лондо.

— Как это нет? — сказал Вир. — Вчера же была целая бутылка.

— Ну, а сейчас уже нет.

Вир чуть не спросил, что он с ней сделал, но заметил выражение лица Г'Кара и решил, что ему совершенно не хочется об этом знать. Слегка покраснев, он продолжил есть.

Лондо наконец набрался храбрости попробовать глак и театрально скривился.

— Это не то, что я бы назвал завтраком, Г'Кар.

— Лучше бы ты поел хоть какую-то нормальную еду, Моллари, вместо этой вашей пережаренной центаврианской мерзости.

Вир попытался не обращать внимания на это оскорбление, — Г'Кар, в конце концов, просто вел себя, как обычно.

— Обещаю, что завтра сам приготовлю завтрак, — сказал он Лондо. — Мне рассчитывать на три персоны? — спросил он.

Г'Кар и Лондо переглянулись. Вир заерзал на стуле, чувствуя, что был слишком навязчив. Наконец, не сказав ни слова, они пришли к какому-то решению. Г'Кар приступил к еде, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Да, приготовь, — ответил Лондо. — Уверен, что Г'Кар будет весьма рад объесть меня в собственном доме.

— Глак не появился из воздуха, знаешь ли. И теперь ты должен мне завтрак.

— За то, что ты накормил меня вот этим, все, что я тебе должен, это счет за промывание желудка.

Но Лондо, тем не менее, продолжал есть.

Вир скрыл улыбку, жуя очередную ложку глака, и, пока эти двое пререкались, стал обдумывать, что приготовить на следующий день. Возможно, ему следует взять реванш и испечь Г'Кару блинчики со спу.


End file.
